When a fluid flows around a surface, frictional losses generally occur in the region of the boundary layer on the surface, around which the fluid flows. The respective type of boundary layer (laminar or turbulent) formed by the fluid flowing over the surface of a solid body significantly influences the flow resistance and the frictional losses associated therewith: when a laminar boundary layer is formed, comparatively low relative velocities occur directly on the surface of the body, around which the fluid flows, wherein the resulting frictional forces are also relatively low as shown in FIG. 1a. However, the formation of a turbulent boundary layer may result in comparatively high relative velocities directly on the surface the body, around which the fluid flows, wherein these relative velocities approximately correspond to the velocity of the fluid on the surface of the body outside the boundary layer such that correspondingly high frictional forces occur as graphically illustrated in FIG. 1c. 
Since frictional losses of this type may naturally be undesirable, it is attempted in the fields of aeronautical and aerospatial engineering to maintain the frictional losses on the surfaces of aircraft and, in particular, on the airfoils as low as possible by stabilizing the boundary layer in the laminar range. According to one approach to this problem, for example, the boundary layer is constantly maintained in the laminar range by removing a suitable volumetric fluid flow from the boundary layer in a planar fashion by suction as schematically illustrated in FIG. 1b. In this case, the fluid volume to be removed by suction is dependent on the distribution of the pressure and the lift in the flow direction. Such a volumetric flow may be generated by means of suction, for example, by providing the body, around which the fluid flows, with a micro-perforated surface such that a suitable volumetric flow can be removed by suction with the aid of suction chambers arranged underneath the micro-perforated surface as schematically illustrated in FIG. 2.
However, this realization for stabilizing a boundary layer in the laminar range by generating a volumetric suction flow may have disadvantages. For example, an adaptation of the suction power to pressure conditions that are variant with respect to the time and/or the location in the flow direction may not be possible or may require an unjustifiable expenditure for the number of suction chambers and/or a corresponding control for the suction system. Consequently, either an insufficient or an excessive air volume may be removed by suction with the known realization for stabilizing a boundary layer in the laminar range by generating a volumetric suction flow with the aid of a micro-perforated surface.
Furthermore, variations in the pressure and lift conditions may also occur transverse to the flow direction. However, the realization known so far for stabilizing a boundary layer in the laminar range by generating a volumetric suction flow by means of rigid suction chambers extending transverse to the flow direction may hardly be able to manage these variations. These pressure and lift conditions that vary in and transverse to the flow direction are graphically illustrated in FIG. 3 and therefore may result in the removal of a non-optimal or an excessive air volume by suction that unnecessarily increases the system and installation expenditures, for example, for a corresponding control and, in turn, may result in additional and undesirable weight as well as manufacturing and operating costs.